


There's Something On Your Face

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [108]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Perry has a foul mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "There's something on your face." Leaning in close, he brushes his lips over your bill, then grins brightly. "It was me."
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	There's Something On Your Face

You're just leaving, post-thwart, when he grabs your paw. Typical. Heaving a sigh, you turn to face him. It's not that you're frustrated, exactly, just exasperated. He _knows_ you have to go. But he _also_ knows you can't help but stay another few minutes when he asks, as long as it _is_ only a few minutes. Even if he doesn't understand _why_.

"Perry the Platypus," he mumbles, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He's been doing that a lot lately, _blushing_. It would be _cute_ if you weren't resolutely trying to ignore the part of you that wants to call your nemesis _cute_. "There's something on your face."

Why is he choosing _now_ to say this? Of all times! Not when you crashed through his door and _fought_ him, but _now_ , when you're _leaving_. A scheme, probably. It's _always_ a scheme with him.

Leaning in close, he brushes his lips over your bill, then grins brightly. "It was me."

The fuck?

No seriously, what the _fuck_? He felt the same way? For how long? Why didn't he tell you sooner? And how did you not _notice_? You raise your other paw to your cheek, flushing as warm as his human skin.

"Was that too far?" In an instant, he's back to hunching in on himself, like he's afraid of taking up space. "It was, wasn't it? If you don't want to be my _nemesis_ any more, I'll understand." He can't even _look_ at you now, and that hurts more than anything. "You can... you can _go_ now, if you want."

How he always manages to reach the worst possible conclusion, you understand all too well. You've heard his _backstories_. It's not that he thinks you're the sort of platyperson who'd _abandon_ him, he _knows_ you're not, even if his feelings don't. The problem's more that he's never gotten close to anyone who _wouldn't_. That's why you step forward, beckoning him closer.

When he leans in, you seize his lapels, pulling him into a _proper_ kiss, the way you've wanted for so long. He _has_ to understand _this_. If he _doesn't_ , there's no hope for him.

It's nothing like the movies, like your _stories_ , and not just because he falls on you. Which you should have expected, his centre of balance is higher than your head. That's going to be a nightmare to deal with. Then again, dealing with him in _general_ is a nightmare, you're used to this. You signed up for this.

He rolls onto his side, touching his lips like he can't believe it, and _that_ hurts your heart too. "This isn't just some _joke_ where you lead me on so you can _laugh_ at me, is it?"

Taking both his hands in your own, you pull him up so he's sitting, his legs a loose circle around you. You still have to look _up_ to meet his worried gaze, but this is a _much_ better height. Then you flick his nose, rolling your eyes for emphasis. What the fuck kind of question was _that_? Of course it's not a joke, you're not that kind of platypus.

To prove it, you press your bill to his lips again, softer this time. Your bill's definitely not designed for this, but that doesn't mean you can't _try_.

This time, he responds, pulling his hands free to weave his fingers into your fur, tilting his head, and you _get_ it. You understand the appeal now. If kissing can feel like _this_ , no _wonder_ humans are so obsessed with it. Nothing is as intimate as this trust, the muffled noises he makes in the back of his throat, as feeling his heart beat inside his chest. 

You let your guard and your tail fall, shivers running down your spine at his touch. Why the fuck didn't _you_ do this sooner? You could have been _kissing_ him on your movie dates, the ones he's been insisting are firmly platonic.

And you still have to _go_ , so you pull back, staring into his deep blue eyes. Willing him to believe you'll come back. Promising, wordlessly, to return.

"See you tomorrow?" he tries, agonisingly hesitant.

Nodding, you rub your bill on his cheek, making note of the way he squeaks and turns red. Definitely something to do more of later. Like the kissing. With a jaunty wave, you turn, nudging his jaw up with your tail as you at last leave. Only for now, and only so you can come back.

Tomorrow, it seems, is going to be _interesting_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I'm back to ficlets, apparently. It's nice to not worry so much about wordcounts, I'll say that much XD
> 
> Perryshmirtz discord server in series description as always.


End file.
